


To Grasp At Warmth (RK900 x Reader)

by itstheendofthegoddamnworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Reader is a detective, Swearing, mentions of blood and some violence, mentions of connor very briefly, nines tries to grasp human emotions, reader gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheendofthegoddamnworld/pseuds/itstheendofthegoddamnworld
Summary: Warnings: mentions of blood and injuries, swearing, Nines trying to grasp at human emotions whilst trying to comfort a human through hard times. LONG CHAPTER AHEAD.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	To Grasp At Warmth (RK900 x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing DBH work, so I hope you all like this. RK900/Nines is my baby as much as Connor is and I love them both.

There wasn’t much to retain from what had happened. You had been assigned to a mission with the arrogant jackass Gavin Reed and his cold and distant android upgraded model, RK900 to go on a simple mission.

An abandoned apartment was in suspicions of holding deviant spottings and scoutings, the possibility of finding some was very high.

It had been normal, and you hadn’t thought anything different in crashing through that door, guns raised and raiding the small space. It had been hell that had been raised as soon as you stepped into that apartment.

There was screaming, you don’t remember from who, gunshots going off in all directions, and you found yourself ducked behind an emptied cabinet, gun at the ready to take down a deviant who was in hopes of escaping.

You could recall it happening all-so-quickly: the rush of adrenaline pumping in your veins as you stood, too quick as your eyes scanned the area to shoot at the target, but you were too slow, and your body was reacting not fast enough to shoot or duck back down again.

You heard a shout of your name, a bark for you to take cover, and another sounding so demanding that you thought it couldn’t possibly be the RK900 model?  
You had fired with hopes of getting the deviant, and you had been thrown back in shock: had your gun gone off accidentally too soon? You were strong enough to take the power of the small firearm, but now, you couldn’t believe you were lying on the floor.

There was a haziness in your mind, eyes scanning frantically, Gavin swearing like usual as you tried to find your voice - frantically trying to understand what was going on.  
Had I gotten it? You were looking for blood, the familiar blue colour of the thirium that pumped in all android’s bodies to be splattered on the ground, a deviant’s body fallen, but no blue blood anywhere.

Just red so much _red_.

You were crumpled on the ground, and that was when the searing pain came through your shoulder, a cry escaping your lips as your fingers were going up to hold your upper up in agony, but someone was stopping you.

The smell of your blood in the air hit your nostrils once you were able to put two and two together, the wavering smell of it bringing your stomach to want to throw up its contents, a feeling of fatigue falling over you.

“She fucking got shot by that thing-” You could hear Gavin in the background, muttering furiously as he called in for backup, the deviants had escaped and the one you were going to shoot a shot at you before you could- that was all you could understand.

You understood the underlying factor that you had failed, you had failed your team and now you were disappointing them; letting them down just because you got injured. It was heard from Gavin’s aggravated tone, the same you had heard constantly when missions have failed. 

It was only Nines who was extremely quiet beside you, checking over your vitals and system. “Detective? Can you hear me?” You didn’t dare want to look up to meet the Cyberlife Android’s eyes; something about them always made you uneasy.

_Like looking at an icy tundra; eyes that look so human but hold nothing for our kind._

You attempting to sit up, again, trying to touch for the wound underneath your jacket, but Nines was quickly behind you, holding you up as your head began spinning. “F-Fuck, you can still get it... if you run.”

“If we leave you, the blood you’ve lost will kill you in a matter of minutes,” Nines stated, pausing briefly as if frozen or in thought. “I sent our location for an ambulance, it will arrive in approximately 4 minutes and 29 seconds.” There was a calmness in his voice like always, enough to keep you calm at the situation.

You didn’t speak, but you could feel yourself going in and out of consciousness, the feeling of your body wanting to sleep, but the reminders in your mind begging you not to.  
Nines was one to keep reminding you not to close your eyes, telling you almost every second how close the ambulance was to reach you.

You felt the right side of your shoulder just above your armpit was on fire, a burning and numbing sensation making you feel as if you had survived to be in a fire than surviving a gunshot.

“ _Detective_.”

“Shut up.” You croaked quietly as if caught in the middle of sleeping and was being disturbed. Part of you didn’t care anymore: you had survived this long and now, all you wanted was to not disappoint yourself or others.

“God, I have to die surrounded by idiots.”

Nines didn’t respond to your words, and your head rolled back, looking anywhere and everywhere. Your eyes were left unfocused, staring at the walls idly. Anything to distract you.

“What the fuck is happening now?” Gavin gruffly asked, but you never heard much of Nine’s answer.

“She’s going into hemorrhagic shock-- Keep your eyes open, Detective. Detective L/N?-- _Y/N_?”

You had thought you had died there and then: there was a fuzziness that distorted your mind and body from making you not understand where you were. The hazy side to you settled and went away, and you were blinking back the bright ceiling lights above you.

“I’m glad to see you awake, Detective L/N.” A voice pulled you from everything, calm, masculine. Uninterested. You glanced when you thought it had been all so familiar, green eyes instead of blue, a male nurse standing beside you with a smile on their face.

You looked at their features, instantly recognising the LED flashing blue on the side of their temple. “I’ll go get the doctor.” and with that and not much to say, they left you in your hospital bed.

You groaned, instinctively going to move your right arm to wipe your eyes when you sharply grunted, a pain residing in the side of you that you didn’t notice from the drips that were in your skin.

The top half of your arm was completely wrapped up, not even a single bit of skin remaining for you to see, a cast that reached your elbow, meaning you couldn’t bend it all that well.

“Miss L/N.” You gritted your teeth, trying to remain calm as you looked to the new person walking in, thankfully a human doctor who hadn’t resembled anything of an android.

For once, you were thinking you were never going to see another normal face again. “What the hell happened?”

“You have undergone surgery. The humerus was struck by the bullet that entered your shoulder, causing it to break.”

That explained the ungodly pain you were going through right now. Your brain trying recalling everything that happened for all of this to of occurred - the deviant, getting shot, Gavin and Nines-

“Hey, I know it’ll be a lot to take in, but you’re very lucky to be alive, you lot quite a lot of blood.” The doctor smiled sympathetically to you. “I’ll go and inform your partners that you’ve awakened.”

 _Yes, will they be pleased to hear that I’ve made it out to the other side?_ You thought drearily, your head falling back onto the pillows as you could only think really of work and how you were going to recover.

Recovery, unfortunately, wasn’t something that was going to be good for you. It would take around four to five months recovery time, with most of it in a sling; rendering you from using your arm for a while and relying on things that were so simple making your life a living hell.

It meant that you were left useless and given lots of time off work, and you were just as disappointed as Fowler was when you had called into his office that same day when you had been told the news.

After a week, you were allowed out, officer Tina Chen - a friend of yours and someone who could tolerate Gavin to befriend him - had picked you up from the hospital and driven you home.

For a couple of hours, she had stayed with you, chatting about the things you had missed whilst helping you with things you needed.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Gavin ask about you so much, he got as talkative as Nines.”

You nearly spluttered on your green tea, gritting your teeth momentarily for the pain to subside. “Nines? Nines was asking for me?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak that often and so much. God, it sounded like they missed you a lot. A lot of relief was felt when they heard you made it out from the surgery.”

There was a feeling that bubbled inside of you, to make your heart feel light in your chest; Nines asked for you, and even worse, Gavin was not being rude about you for once?

Tina took in your surprised expression. “You seem surprised by this.”

You blinked, looking away as you sipped you tea slowly. “I guess... the two of them never really speak about me so kindly, or ask for me? You know what Reed is usually like?” You shook your head in denial. “But _Nines_? I didn’t think there’s anything in his system to make him be programmed to be so-- to be-”

“ _Empathetic_?” Tina finished your sentence. You nodded at the right words. “For someone who goes on about not being a deviant, you would think the tin can was growing feelings, huh?” Laughed Tina in thought.

“Y-Yeah...” It was a lot to get you thinking about everything, and in those days that grew into weeks then months, you had lots of time for doing it.

With the pain medication and timely check-ups, you were seeing no hope in actually being able to get back to work; being stuck inside your apartment all day every day was making you believe you had lost your mind by the third day.

You were certain you had re-read every book on your shelf, watched every show on Netflix and maybe even started learning another language; just so you could kill time and get better.

You groaned in silent defeat, a rumbling in your stomach telling you it was best to get something for dinner. But there was nothing to eat. By the third month, you were sure you were a stone lighter and stronger in your left arm from carrying things with one hand.

You were sure to try and brag about it to Gavin when you came back to work.

Speaking of Gavin, you hadn’t heard from him, or Nines. They hadn’t even come to check on you once, instead, Reed sent one or two messages to your during the day, sometimes he had sent photos of his cats in the evenings to keep your spirits, but you believed the two of them were busy with work.

But for Nines, you knew that this human-looking android had no part in him to understand or feel sympathy for your cause.

He was built and programmed to be stronger, faster and better in everywhere to his previous model, and to help hunt deviants like they were infestations. He was there to not befriend humans, just use for helping them with investigations.

You knew it could never happen, but you did miss the RK900 android. And there was the knowledge that he would never want to see you outside of work.  
A brief knock brought you to shake out of your thoughts, a pang of sadness and forlorn feeling fell on you that evening like most times did, as you rocked back and forth to stand and walk to the front door.

You don’t remember getting any messages about arrivals or post, nor certainly, anyone visiting at this hour, so why, when you did open that door and saw those familiar blue eyes, did you almost want to drop dead there and then?

Your good hand gripped at the doorknob tightly, to still the shakiness as you meet the androids avoidant stare. “Good evening, detective.”

“Nines, what are you doing here?” You knew that he was analysing you, from the utter mess you looked like, and yet, you were dressed in a pair of shorts, barefoot and a baggy _Nirvana_ logo t-shirt, your hair looking like a rats nest.

There was a part of you that wanted to slam the door on his face, to go and hide in shame for your looks, for knowing he was assessing you in _scrutinising_ way, but the other part didn’t care.

Nines stood as straight as a pin in front of your door, towering over your height, his cold blue eyes didn’t show much emotion for you, and you were having a hard time guessing what he could’ve been processing in thought.

“Detective Reed and I were discussing that you had been out of work for 3 months and 25 days, so I thought I would come over and check on you.”

“Geez, do I want to know how the hell you managed to find where I lived?” You blinked groggily, knowing full well it was late in the evening.

“Your records and information weren’t hard to find, Detective. I simply looked it up and drove to your apartment complex.” Nines spoke matter-of-factly, but you were certain there was an underlying hint of _sarcasm_ in his tone.

“Right, would you like to come in instead of stand outside my door? Your bringing in a draft.” Nines didn’t need to be told twice, complying and stepping through to look around your small area.

It only dawned on you that this was the first time Nines was inside your place, and he was going to judge you for your stuff. You left him to it, walking to your kitchen area to raid the cupboards, hearing him shuffle around from bit to bit of your apartment, looking at everything carefully that you owned.

Oh, he was going to know you know more than he was looking over every minor detail of you, but you tried to ignore him at best. Grabbing a tin of soup, you got the tin open with the hands-free tin opener.

“Your serotonin and endorphins are very low, and it seems that you have only been getting around 3-4 hours of sleep a night-”

"Lucky guess Nines, it’s because I’m feeling like shit.” You spun to look back on him, not meaning to be ticked off, but just feeling so down was making you want to take it out on him.

The LED on Nine’s temple spun blue to yellow, before returning to complete blue, there were obvious questionings to why you were feeling like this. “It is recommended to get 7-9 hours of sleep and provide yourself with vitamin C and B12-”

“It’s not fucking like that, Nines!” You snapped, staring into his own eyes that bore into yours. You looked away, your eyes darting to look at the floor. “I’m depressed.”

Your eyes snapped up when you heard shuffling, looking to see him walk over to you. The RK900 was soon standing in front of you, hands folded in front of him as if he would fiddle with something for a distraction from keeping him bored.

“Why?” He asked, his tone a bit more demanding, and you had heard it from when he was extracting confessions out from deviants in interrogations. It put you far more on edge than you had realised.

Your back hit the kitchen counter, biting the inside of your cheek, neither one of you spoke for a second. “It's just... its... I’m lonely.”

 _“Lonely?”_ He questioned your choice of the word. “But you have the above-average number of friends.”

“I know that I just... it’s fucking weird and I know you will never understand, but I miss working.” He would never understand, no matter how much you tried to say it. “I just missed the interactions of everyone.”

“Everyone, including Gavin?” His musings made you almost roll your eyes. “Yes, even Gavin in a fucked up way. God, don’t tell him I said that.”  
“What about me?” Nines asked.

You blinked owlishly up at him, his question brought you to feel nervous with your choice of an answer. You could tell the truth or lie, and either one, you didn’t know how he could react to your words.

“Nines-”

“Answer me,” he repeated it lower, coming closer to you than you wanted to anticipate, so close you thought he knew he would be able to hear how fast your heart was beating, “did you miss me, Y/N?”

You squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on your breathing when you thought you had started panicking. Nines was not stopping when he witnessed how flustered you were getting; instead, he seemed to be relishing the moment.

“Look at me.” His demand wasn’t as harsh as you had imagined from his programming, a lot softer to make you look up at him in wonderment. Immediately, you could see how close he was now to you, practically towering over you.

He took his hand into your good one in a tentative manner, and you watched as the outer skin peeled back to show the synthetic layer beneath; the plastic feels to the lower layer that felt oddly cool in your hand. You stared at him in bewilderment, as Nines watched your reaction slowly, closing his own eyes briefly.

“They say that I was the latest made to be more resilient, a new prototype to be faster, stronger, the machine-made just to help humans and nothing else.” He began, his voice was lower as he drew it out. “These... emotions are something I was not programmed into having, nor understanding.”

That part was back in the back of your head, telling you he was just a machine, nothing like the previous model, Connor; _He could never deviate, could he?_

“That being said, it doesn’t mean it’s ever too late to learn, to understand for myself better what makes humans... human.”

“Nines,” You breathed breathlessly, your fingers gripping his involuntarily. His own eyes opened once again, blinking down upon you. There was still that neutral cold look to his already cooler colour counterpart, but there was a softness, a fondness behind them now.

“I want to learn, from you.” His fingers hesitated momentarily, treading themselves through the back of your hair, slowly maybe even out of curiosity trailing across your jaw. “These fickle emotions that make me want to understand you better.”

“Nines, you’re not deviating, are you?” You met his eyes with a loopy smile.

“No, I’m not.” He rolled his blue eyes your way, a half-smile on his face. “But I’m certain, this is me saying this and not what I’ve been programmed to say.”

Neither one of you spoke, nor needed to really, but you were pulled back when your soup was announced ready, breaking eye contact from him first. “Come, we can discuss these feelings better on the couch, with a movie--- have you seen _Blade Runner_?”

“Y/N, I have millions of films to stream, I’m sure I have possibly heard of it.” Nines teased softly, his dry sarcasm was something you had missed from him.

“Good, it’ll be easier for you to understand when we watch it.” You smiled, taking him by the hand and dragging him to the couch to spend the evening doing exactly that.  
It took most of the rest of the night speaking freely about these topics with Nines, but you were sure he was getting the hang of them when he finally plucked the courage to put his lips to yours.

You couldn’t complain that you had missed him indeed.


End file.
